Happy Birthday Akihiko
by The Hatta
Summary: Short fic about what Misaki gets the devilish Usagi-san for his 30th B-day!  I suck at summaries, please just read it


**I'm doing a birthday fic/oneshot to warm up my brain and reboot the writing cortex! (no such thing as that)**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or it's characters! This is strict Usagi/Misaki and is a one shot, rated TEEN, no sex...just implications. :)  
**

**Summary type thing: Misaki has been through a world of mega-trouble since he met his current lover, but pretty much all has past and the two are letting life go on. While Usagi-san is on a mandatory business trip, Misaki plans the author's birthday surprise! What could Misaki possibly have in store for the baka bunny? (picks up after the twelfth or eleventh novel, which ever has the conflict with Usagi's dad, and no spoilers to be concerned about) **

**Happy Birthday… Akihiko**

Takahashi Misaki, age 20, Junior in the Econ Department at M University. Currently a Freeloader. His landlord, Usami Akihiko (aka Usagi-san), age 30 tomorrow, popular novelist and youngest recipient of the prestigious Naomori Award, also a boy's love novelist under penname Akikawa Yayoi.

The said novelist was currently on a business trip and would arrive late that afternoon, the day before his 30th birthday. The said student was currently in the novelist's penthouse and bedroom, making sure everything was in the right spot and clean at first, but now his hands were shaking slightly at the newest installment of a boys love novel. Desperately, he held himself back from ripping the book to shreds and throwing it at the writer of the words he could barely stand to read.

"Ugh, I wish he would stop writing that crap, he knows how much it bothers me." Misaki sighed, putting the book back on the shelf so it tapped the wood nosily. 'I wish he would come back already, I miss him.' He flushed only slightly at the thought. Yes, in the almost three years of loving the unreasonable, yet too kind novelist Misaki has FINALLY been more true to his own feelings. His freak-out sessions have been less frequent and more reasonable as time moved on. He even came up with a perfect plan for Usagi-san's birthday.

"'Operation: Birthday Love' is in place," he chuckled to himself; he even went through a couple of the books that he and his brother were included in and skipped to the lovey-dovey parts for inspiration.

Usagi-san was in for a surprise.

Suddenly, the boy's watched beeped uncontrollably, he looked down at the time and shouted, "SHIT! I'm going to be late for class!" With that he ran out of the large palace and sprinted to M University.

Class started just moments after Misaki ran through the door, he sat at his seat next to Sumi-sempai and pulled out his things. "Did Usami-san keep you?" he whispered, amused at the boy's tardiness.

"No, Usagi-san's on a trip to America to get one of his books translated and published." Misaki hissed, slowly catching his breath, he flushed slightly realizing the meaning of his sempai's question.

"Really? Which one?" Sumi raised his brow, now seeming slightly disappointed that the boy didn't freak on him.

"Not quite sure, he doesn't really care which one and the company is choosing between a couple of them." Misaki whispered back, but this time slightly too loud,

"Takahashi-san, do you have something to share to the class?" The sensei said, his brow furrowed and his voice strong. His hair was dark brown and his angry eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

"N-no demon-I-I-I mean Kamijo-sensei!" Misaki stuttered, clenching his fists.

The class giggled, and Kamijo-sensei growled, but went back to his lesson. Class resumed and, thankfully, no homework was assigned and no exams were scheduled.

Sumi walked by Misaki and the second they got out of the class and out of earshot from the 'demon' teacher, Sumi started to chuckle, "Wow Misaki-kun, that was hysterical!"

"It just slipped, but damn he's mean!" Misaki whined,

"Oh, I forgot, today's the day you only have one class." Sumi-sempai scratched the back of his head,

Misaki grinned, "Lucky me." His expression faded, "Uh, I have to get back and do a bit of last-minute cleaning before Usagi-san gets home, so I'll see you later Sumi-sempai."

"See ya later." Sumi waved as the boy ran off, "Jeez, he could at least call my name without a title behind it."

o….O….o

Misaki plopped onto the pink couch after all his things were set in place, there was nothing left to do but wait. The young man even contemplated jerking off at this point, but found it a bad idea if a certain bunny got home early. Even without that possibility, being a bit pent up was better than being obvious about that sort of thing.

"Umm…what can I do? I did all my homework, the house is spotless, I have the cake ready, my act is prepared, I'm ready, and I even have an awesome present for him." _That_ was something that was failed at being mentioned, Misaki had saved up 35,787 yen (about $400) to buy Usagi a new laptop.

Misaki remembered the event that triggered the idea,

_THUD_

_Misaki was picking up the living room when he heard the noise, he went into a dead sprint and practically broke down Usagi's door. Usagi-san was standing over a quite broken laptop, it was in two pieces. When the younger man saw the look on the author's face, it looked like he was in two pieces also._

'_Usagi-san, are you alright?' Misaki pried innocently,_

_Instantly the bunny's face straightened, "Yeah, fine, could you clean that up please."_

"_Y-yeah!" Misaki stammered, picking up the destroyed laptop, he quickly left the room, but before he could get much further he heard Usagi speak._

"_Damn, I loved that laptop."_

Misaki grinned to himself, he got a friend of his to get all the stuff off the laptop that was lost like pictures and music and even some free-time drabbles that his lover wrote when inspiration struck. Then he found out that it was next to impossible to finding that same model anywhere, so Usagi couldn't even replace it. Even after he got the latest and greatest from the company, he complained that he missed his old one. So through the same friend, he found a place to special order it in Sweden after six months of looking.

"I can't believe I got it for so cheap too." Misaki muttered to himself while thinking. Misaki restarted it, and again with the help of a computer nerd, he completely restored Usagi's old laptop onto the new one. Desktop image and all.

The doorbell rang and the brown-haired boy jumped onto his feet, he clicked the door open softly and a woman was on the other side. She had long chocolate brown hair and a big blue package was in her arms.

Misaki bowed, "Kajiwara-san! Welcome!" he huddled her in, taking the box from her arms.

"Misaki, you can call me onee-chan, or at least Minami." She sighed,

"Sorry, I don't really call anyone without title or by their first name…" Misaki itched the back of his head with a small grin, "Is this for Usagi-san?"

"Yes and no." Minami giggled, "You'll see when you open it, half is from Takahiro and half is from me personally."

"What?" Misaki furrowed his brow

"I got a little something that both of you can have fun with." She smiled mischievously, "You know, as lovers."

Misaki froze into a block of ice, "Again…wh-what?"

"I can tell by just how you look at each other. You two are really obvious, not that it's a bad thing." She blushed,

"Yaoi fangirl?" Misaki prodded,

She jumped slightly and giggled, "Yeah! I'm sorry, it's just so cute when you two are together!"

"Don't worry, I get it from Usagi-san's editor all the time." Misaki sighed, "Doesn't Nii-san have any idea?"

"Not the slightest, it's kinda funny though, he's so kind and caring that it makes him a bit gullible." Minami bit her lip,

"Yeah, he's just like that." They looked at each other for an awkward moment,

"Well, I have to get back, Takahiro's with the baby alone." She laughed nervously,

"How is Suzuki?" the boy asked bright eyed,

"She's doing well, she can walk now… Sorry, I really have to go. I'll see you around Misaki."

"Bye." Misaki led her out and clicked the door shut, alone again. He hid the other present with his own, and looked cautiously at the sky blue box. "I wonder what she got…" he shook his head at his next thought, "Ugh, I desperately need help, I'm even starting to talk to myself!" he shouted with no answer.

Misaki stalked away from his hiding place, which was just his closet. It was good a good place because Usagi-san usually left his stuff alone, and Misaki hardly slept in his room anymore anyway, if he did, Usagi was cramped on the small bed with him. "There, all done." He brushed his hands together and stalked back down to the living area, he plopped down next to the big stuffed bear Suzuki, adjusting his bow until it was perfect.

"I wonder what you would have to say if you could talk Suzuki-san." He looked at the bears glossy eyes, almost expecting an answer, "Feh, fine, don't say anything." He flicked the bear's furry brown ear, "I'll just use you as a pillow then." Misaki laid down on the bears lap, feeling the soft fur caress on the side of his face, the stuffed animal's legs were filled perfectly. He pulled his legs almost up to his chest and placed his arms in a way he could keep his circulation. The boy felt his body and eyes get heavy, sleep was tugging at his brain and comfort pulled a blanket over his skin. "Wow, this is way more comfortable then I thought it would be."

With those words gently held in the empty air around him, Takahashi Misaki, 20 years old, feel asleep on the pink couch on the lap of a stuffed bear.

o…O…o

Misaki heard a deep voice, blurred and in definite, the words were chopped into syllables, "Mi…ki…ke…up"

"Uhhn…" The boy breathed, now the voice became clear.

"Misaki, wake up." It was Usagi's voice,

But before the younger man could react or even open his eyes, he felt Usagi's lips on his. Almost automatically, Misaki's lips moved with his landlord's and welcomed the older one's tongue with grace. Misaki heard a set of laughter, one male and one female.

"-Sagi… people…here." Misaki gasped when possible. The bunny pulled back and hugged the boy tightly.

"I missed you, Misaki." Usagi-san breathed into his ear, the said boy shuddered and gripped the black suit jacket the older man was wearing.

"M-me too." Misaki stammered, still a little hesitant to speak his thought, especially with an audience.

Aikawa giggled, "Well, we'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." She set two large suitcases down, which weren't Usagi's, in fact, the man didn't even bring a suitcase when he left for America.

"Yeah, whatever." Isaka-san grumbled, "Let's leave chibi-tan to be raped by the over-sized bunny."

"Be quiet you!" Aikawa grinned and pushed the grumpy man out the door, making sure to slam it so both could hear.

"Usagi-san, how was America?" Misaki asked cutely, pulling away enough to see Usagi's grayish-purple eyes.

"OK," he smirked, "did Japan get any more exciting while I was away."

"Ummm…nope." Misaki chuckled, "Did you eat dinner?"

"Nope."

"Did you want to?" Misaki's brown-green eyes scanned the hungry expression on his lover's face,

"No, you know very well what I want, but would you like to eat or do you want to get straight to business?" the gray-haired man ran his cool finger tips down the boys neck.

Misaki blushed madly, not even being able to come up with an answer, he looked downward and slowly pulled his line of vision back up to Usagi's face. The boy carefully leaned his face in and touched his lips to the older man's. Usagi chuckled slightly; they meshed mouths together and felt each other's heat for a few moments. Usagi-san lifted Misaki bridal style up to his tidied room, where the brand new sheets were about to be ruined once more, he smirked at the thought and closed the door behind him.

o…O…o

Misaki opened his eyes slowly, he was completely naked and huddled next to a sleeping Usagi-san. Misaki was so glad that his lover was a heavy sleeper and shoved Suzuki-san in his place. The younger man moved quickly in making a fancy breakfast and getting it ready, one everything was arranged on the table perfectly and the coffee was made, Misaki dashed up the stairs. He slowly opened the door and made sure the man was still sleeping, Usagi had switched to sleeping on his back and Suzuki was tucked under that covers with him.

Misaki chuckled at the perfectness of this morning, 'Operation: Birthday Love is going smoothly.' The teen grinned before creeping to his lover's side of the bed, he carefully straddled the other man's waist and placed his hands on each side of Usagi's head. Misaki smoothly leaned in and touched his lips with cool ones, he felt his lover stir so he moved to the older one's ear, "Happy Birthday Usagi-san."

Arms slid around the younger one's back, "Misaki," Usagi muttered, he suckled slightly on the said man's neck.

"Nnn…" Misaki gave a shy moan, "I wanted to wake you up for breakfast, I made all the stuff you like." He offered,

Slowly, Usagi raised his upper body so the University student above him was sitting in his lap. Usagi chuckled, "You look really sexy like this Misaki." He scanned the boy's anatomy and let his hand fall to roughly cup his lover's ass.

"Ahh!" Misaki yelped, squirming in the pained pleasure, "B-breakfast is going to get cold, and I just spent an hour making it just right for you."

"OK, OK… I'll be down in a minute." Usagi groaned like a teenager, Misaki jumped off of him and ran out the door, probably getting any last minute adjustments together, "He's so cute." Usagi chuckled, unbelievably happy at the boy's effort to make his birthday special.

Usahi came down in jeans and a skin-tight black sweater, feeling no older than he did a year ago. He joined the younger one at the table and ate a delicious breakfast.

(AN: Gimme a break, I have no idea what a gourmet Japanese meal even starts to look like T.T)

"Thank you Misaki, that was very good." He said, his arm extended over Misaki's shoulders, they both were now sitting on the couch, satisfied from the large meal.

"No problem…" the brown-hair boy sighed, "Ummm… Nii-san has a present for you, Minami-san brought it yesterday. Uh…Would you like to open it?"

Usagi smiled, "Sure."

Misaki bolted up the stairs and reappeared with two packages, "Here." He put the larger box in the gray-haired man's lap, and set the smaller box wrapped in a pastel green aside.

Usagi ripped the paper off with care so it peeled like a banana and the paper sat at the base of the box, he pulled the box open and lifted up a white bear, it had a train pattern on it and a smoky purple bow around its neck. Usagi smiled silently as he read the tag, 'From: Takahiro, I know you love stuffed bears and toys, so I thought you would really like this. I hope you enjoy it.'

"The box has another level to it." Misaki said incredulously, looking at the finger hole to lift the cardboard separation away.

"Oh." Usagi's eyes jumped open slightly, he set the bear down gently at his side. He gingerly pulled away the board and when he looked at it his eyes seemed to sparkle, he pulled out two dolls. One was a foot-tall replica of himself with a blank expression and the other one was slightly smaller and looked like Misaki with a bright pink blush. The dolls hands were together, Usagi examined them and pulled them apart, making note that they were magnetic. It said 'from: Minami' on it in bright pink letters on a tag around mini-Misaki's wrist

"Oh my god…" Misaki was as red as a tomato,

"I'll call them and thank them later." Usagi still had that distant smile on his face, he set the dolls and bear in the box and set them on the ground. "What did you get me Misaki?" he eyed the green box.

"H-here…" Misaki was still bright red, he handed the box to Usagi and started to play with his hands.

Usagi-san pulled the paper from the box and his face seemed to tinge pink, "Misaki…"

Misaki observed his lover's face and looked in shock at what he saw, the great Usami Akihiko, youngest recipient of the prestigious Naomori Award, was blushing.

Usagi carefully opened the box and pulled out the laptop, examining it. "This is my old laptop…I couldn't find one…"

The younger man's blush seemed to deepen, "Y-yeah, it took my six months to find one exactly like yours, I even saved all the information that was on your old one and transferred in to the new one… so it's exactly like you old one since I couldn't get yours repaired."

Usagi opened it and looked through it for a few moments, "It is…" he turned off the computer and put it in its box, he set the package on the coffee table and pulled MIsaki into his lap. He hugged the smaller one tightly, "It's so strange, only you can make me _this_ happy…"

"I'm glad you like it Usagi-san." Misaki bit his lip, the euphoria he felt at the moment was making him light headed and his eyes were heavy.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi-san turned Misaki so he was straddling his lap, purple melded with hazel as they stared each other down.

"And I love you, Usagi-san."

"Call me by my first name." Usagi smiled,

"What?" Misaki raised an eyebrow,

"I just want to hear you say it, I call you by yours all the time, so I want to hear you say mine."

MIsaki averted his eyes, but then he let himself give in, knowing he would do it eventually. He leaned in slowly, making sure his lips brushed the outer shell of his lover's ear, "I love you… Akihiko"

**Premise of the story:**

**The whole reason I called this 'Happy Birthday…Akihiko' is because I just read the chapter of Junjou Egoist with Naoki freaking out that he couldn't call Hiro-san by his first name. And what I tend to notice is that Misaki calls every one with a title/by their last name in the scanlation (which is taking it out of the Japanese language and it tends to be rude to be called by either the first name or without a title.) But Usagi-san calls him just 'Misaki' so I had a daydream that Usagi told Misaki to call him by his first name and BAAM! My plot popped into my head…oi, I dunno. It's also a continuation of the twelfth or eleventh novel to show that Misaki's failure to convey his feelings and embarrassment lessen in time…**

**A Stupid Skit:**

**Suzuki-san: God I love being a teddy bear… -evil grin- I get to see stuff they'd NEVER put in the manga! (or the anime)  
Me: All hail the talking pervert bear!  
Suzuki: Dats rite!  
Me: Have you ever heard of sarcasm? -.-'  
Suzuki: You didn't put the caption down that you were being sarcastic!  
Me: Fine, I'll rephrase: "-sarcastic tone- all hail the talking pervert bear!" That better?  
Suzuki: No… you hurt my feelings T.T  
Me: sigh…I'm sorry Suzuki-san, I didn't mean it. –huggles-  
Suzuki: all is forgiven :3 –rapeage-  
Me: GET OFFA ME! I'LL MAKE A HAT OUT OF YOU!  
Suzuki: -continues rapeage-**

**0.o' Well, if you were disturbed by that, you have every right to be. (Cuz quite frankly, teddy bears don't have penises or talk for that matter.) I don't know, I'm REALLY bored… and if you want a fic staring this teddy, just you wait! XD**

**Read and Review People!**


End file.
